


just for you

by szczepter



Series: Weekend at Home: KagaKuro event [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, kgkrweekend, this is really random haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Kagami makes something just for Kuroko





	just for you

**Author's Note:**

> SO LATE. but it's still an extension so it counts. doesnt fit any prompt but it's domestic right??

Tetsuya knows that Kagami has a tendency to space out, but he’s getting a little concerned when he’s been staring at a wall near the balcony door for good fifteen minutes.

Kuroko gives him a look from the corner of his eye and finally decides to speak up.

“Kagami-kun?”

Kagami startles suddenly, which isn’t something unusual, and glances down at Kuroko, who’s comfortably pressed to his side with a book.

“Hm?” He looks distracted and blinks a few times.

“Are you okay? Did you find an interesting crack or a damp patch?” Kuroko jokes lightly.

“Huh?” Kagami tilts his head to the side.

“On the _wall_. You’ve been staring at it.”

“Oh.” Kagami flushes and scratches the back of his head. “It’s nothing. I just got lost in thought.”

Kuroko briefly considers teasing him about that, but he just hums and goes back to reading. Kagami shifts and Kuroko feels himself more comfortably enveloped in his arms and doesn’t think about it anymore.

* * *

A blue eyebrow quirked when he entered the living room with a cup of freshly brewed tea in one hand and a paperback in the other.

Kagami was standing in front of the wall, the same wall he spaced out at for a worrying amount of time for the past week. Kuroko was about to ask him what was wrong when his boyfriend suddenly took out a tape measure (he wasn’t even aware he _had_ one) and started measuring something.

Kuroko stayed silent, but sat down and put both the tea and the book on the coffee table and curiously observed Kagami, who was murmuring something under his breath after every measurement he took.

Then he turned around and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Kuroko, sitting calmly on the sofa.

“ _Jesus Christ,_ make some noise when you enter!”

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” He said unfazed and tilted his head. “What are you doing?”

Kagami ignored Kuroko’s question for a moment and took the notepad from the table (Kuroko noticed it earlier and figured Kagami would use it to put down the measurements he just took).

His boyfriend scribbled a few lines quickly and tore out the page and hid it in his jeans pocket.

Kuroko felt mildly offended that he had a secret he wasn’t allowed on.

Kagami noticed his pout and leaned on to kiss his cheek.

“I’ll tell you everything but later okay?”

Kuroko sighed and picked up his novel, pretending to be disappointed.

Kagami snorted and ruffled his hair and then said he was going to the grocery store.

* * *

His curiosity was growing more and more each day with Kagami’s mysterious behavior and weird fascination with the wall. He would clean his browser search every time, he’d log off his laptop and if Kuroko didn’t know him well enough he’d suspect him of something _illegal_ at that point.

He’d made sketches which he guarded more than Nigou did his favorite toy and he’d even started looking over Tetsuya’s _novels_ which he rarely if ever did. And it wasn’t even regular looking through and reading the blurb. No, he looked at them from every angle and when Tetsuya would give him a questioning look he’d become embarrassed, put them away and leave.

* * *

The mystery was solved one day when he’d come back from class and found a bunch of IKEA boxes in the living room.

“I’m home.” He’d call out and then pout slightly when it was met with silence instead of a greeting back.

He padded into the living room and stopped in the entrance, blinking.

Kagami was working on the floor, measuring and putting together what looked like a shelf. Kuroko’s first instinct was to ask him why he’d want a shelf like that in the living room, but then Kagami put a few more pieces together and Kuroko had a sudden epiphany.

It was a small bookcase.

The wall near the balcony, specifically the one which Kagami became obsessed with recently, was the widest in the room and yawned with emptiness.

And now there would be a bookcase.

Kuroko didn’t need other clues to put two and two together. Kagami only read magazine and occasional short (the _shortest_ of short actually) stories, Kuroko would sometimes link him on facebook or though line, the ones he’d know he’d like and would amuse him and wouldn’t be too difficult to understand. He didn’t need a bookcase, and if he decided suddenly to become an avid reader he had an Ipad, which was used more by _Kuroko_ than him anway.

So it was obvious who the bookcase was _for_.

Kuroko failed to suppress the smile which spread on his face when he looked at the bookcase being created before his eyes (it was _huge_ , up to the ceiling actually) and then at Kagami who was still blissfully unaware of his presence. He also failed to stop the tingling warmth spreading through his insides, but he didn’t really want to.

“Kagami-kun, I’m home. I didn’t know you were so good at DYI.” Kuroko was glad he waited till Kagami wasn’t holding anything heavy, because he flailed and dropped the notepad.

“Don’t do THAT.” Kagami turned around, cheeks red and wheezing.

“Sorry.” Kuroko said and had to bite his lip to stop his laughter. Kagami grumbled something.

A few moments later the bookcase was done and in place. The only thing to do was to clean it and fill with books.

“You know I don’t even have that many.” Kuroko said quietly when he moved to lean against Kagami.

“Then you need to bring them all over from your home.”

“No. I mean I don’t have that many in the _first_ place.” Kuroko said, laughter in his voice. “This is too big for me.”

Kagami looked at him and snorted.

“Then we’ll just buy more.”

Kuroko stayed silent, contemplating how easy it was for Kagami to just give something like this, and make something mundane so special.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to.”

Kagami grunted and looked at him, his expression annoyed despite his red cheeks.

“The wall was annoying me. It was too empty. And remember? You told me once you wanted to have something like this.”

Kuroko opened his mouth, a bit shocked that Kagami even _remembered_ something like this. It was an offhand comment, and Kuroko didn’t even remember when and _why_ he said it. But, Kagami apparently did. 

“I...Yes. But I didn’t want to impose.”

Kagami’s shoulders slumped.

“How many times do I have to tell you? How can you impose at your _own_ home? Stop talking like you’re a guest damn it.” He grumbled. “I wanted to give you something to make you feel more at home.”

Kuroko closed his mouth with a click and felt his cheeks turn red and then he smiled.

“No.” Kagami made a double take when he saw his face. “Don’t you _dare_.”

“But-“

“No! Don’t say it.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” Kuroko protested.

“Doesn’t matter!” Kagami scrambled for his wallet and keys. “It’s probably embarrassing as hell.”

Kuroko looked at him in amusement.

“You don’t know that.”

“Oh yes I _do_.”

“I just wanted to say that you-Where are you going?

“To IKEA.” He grabbed his jacket and put it on hastily. Kuroko looked at him in confusion.

“To buy an _armchair_.” He said and was suddenly in the genkan.

“And when I get back.” He called from there while he put on his shoes. “I want _all_ your books to be here. Call Aomine or whoever to help you get them if you need. I don’t care.”

“But-“

“I’ll be back later.” Kagami said and then closed the door.

Kuroko huffed and then laughed happily. He took his phone and texted Kagami, before he started cleaning the living room.

_Living with you is home enough for me._

He didn’t wait for a response, because he already could picture Kagami’s flustered expression.

He couldn’t wait to try out his new arm chair too.                                                                                  


End file.
